


I Missed You

by ShyVioletCat



Series: Feysand Drabbles [9]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22311553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyVioletCat/pseuds/ShyVioletCat
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: Could u pls do feysand I missed you kiss!!
Relationships: Feyre Archeron/Rhysand, Feysand - Relationship
Series: Feysand Drabbles [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1476176
Kudos: 42





	I Missed You

Feyre had a rare free afternoon and she’d bunkered down in the townhouse. On the small table in front of the fire lay the plans for the new estate she needed to got over but she was restless and hadn’t been able to concentrate. So she had picked up a book instead. But Feyre wasn’t having much luck with the book either.

The truth was she was missing the company of her mate.

They were still both so busy, they’re time together was sporadic and often fleeting.

Feyre felt like this afternoon alone was mocking her. Especially as Rhys had been called away just the day before to deal with something urgent in the Hewn City. Without that he would be here. With her.

The front door of the townhouse opened and closed, she expected to hear Mor or maybe Cassian call out in greeting. But instead she felt a playful tug on the bond.

Feyre was up in half a second, running for the front door. Rhys stood they’re just inside the door smiling.

“Hello Feyre, darling,” Rhys said, smiling and eyes bright.

Feyre launched herself at him and Rhys easily caught her as she jumped into his arms, legs hooking around his waist. He laughed as he buried his face in her neck.

Then Feyre had Rhys’ face between her hands and was kissing him, slow and deep. Then she changed tactics and was peppering his face with kisses. Rhys laughed as he walked to the couch Feyre had just been sitting on, and sat down himself, Feyre perched in his lap.

“What was that for?” Rhys asked as Feyre continued to rain kisses down on.

Feyre found his lips again and left a lingering kiss there before she said, “I missed you.”

Rhys smiled. “I missed you too. So much I told Keir to shut his mouth and next time he calls me away from my mate to whinge about things he can sort out himself there’d be consequences. Maybe like finding someone else to run the city.”

“Those are some hard words, High Lord,” Feyre said then kissed his cheek.

Rhys grabbed Feyre’s chin between his and brought his lips to hers. “Anything for you, my High Lady.”


End file.
